Angels
by lostmoonchild
Summary: He betrayed her from the start. Now she's gone and he's not stopping. Can Aelita save another from suffering her fate and the fates of his many victims?


**lostmoonchild: Okay, this was a twisted idea that came to mind during World History simply because I had "Angels" by Within Temptation stuck in my head and got to thinking about Jeremy and Aelita's relationship and what would happen if Jeremy loved her enough to kill. I don't own Code: Lyoko or "Angels" by Within Temptation. The story idea, however, is mine.**

**ANGELS**

**Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need**

He was her savior when she needed him most. Aelita was eternally grateful that Jeremy had managed to find the materialization program and even the anti-virus. Now, she was forever freed of XANA and the world was no longer in any danger. Lyoko was shut down and everything couldn't have been better.

**  
Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear  
**She was blinded by her love for Jeremy to hear the whispers that had spread across the student body a year later. The students were all whispering that Jeremy was planning something. What exactly, they didn't know, but some of them had taken it into their hands to warn Aelita.  
Her greatest mistake, she wouldn't hear the whispers and all the warnings, no matter how clearly they were spoken.

**  
I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more  
**She could see the spirits of a few of the girls who had vanished mysteriously without a trace as she felt her mind going foggy. She tried to beg Jeremy to let her go, to stop hurting her but she couldn't. Her mouth couldn't form words, not anymore.  
Jeremy let her go and watched as the pink haired girl fell to the ground barely holding onto consciousness. She looked at him with a betrayed look and saw the look of absolutely no mercy in his eyes.

**  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart  
**Even when she fell unconscious, she could see the twisted smile that had spread across Jeremy's face. She would always remember that look, no matter what. That smile, that look in his eyes, was forever burned into her mind.

**  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie  
**Aelita woke up with a start when she realized that she couldn't breathe. She looked around quickly and saw that she was underwater. Her ankles were tied to a large brick that was holding her under. Struggling madly, she clawed at the ropes but found her fingers getting slippery from the lack of oxygen. How long has she been under there? How long?!  
She stopped struggling and as memories of promises Jeremy had made to her since they had met flashed through her mind. Jeremy had deceived her from the start, promising her nothing but lies. But at the time, she had believed him and wanted nothing more than for those dreams to turn into real.  
But she now realized, it was all just a lie.

**  
Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me**

As the years passed, more and more girls had vanished mysteriously without a trace and were never seen again. As the years passed, though, Jeremy felt a presence watching him with a feel of betrayal and sadness. Jeremy was grateful, however, that none of the girls could feel that and that they couldn't see his intentions for them.  
The same intentions he had for the woman he loved enough to kill.

**  
Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye  
**Five years later, one of the girls had discovered Jeremy's secret. She tried to go to the police but she found herself about to become Jeremy's latest victim. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" She screamed struggling to get away.  
Jeremy didn't answer as he pressed the chloroform against the girl's face, holding her down as she fought against him. Slowly, her movements lessened and Jeremy pulled away when he was certain she was barely holding onto consciousness.

**  
I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more  
**As she began to slip into unconciousness, she could see a pink haired girl and many other girls looking at Jeremy in anger. The pink haired girl she recognized to be the first of many girls to vanish mysteriously from a school. "Be strong." The pink haired girl mouthed before they vanished without a trace.  
"_Can I? Jeremy, why are you doing this? Why don't you have mercy?"_ The girl thought when she saw that same look she somehow knew Jeremy had when he killed Aelita and all those other innocent girls who had done absolutely nothing wrong.

**  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart  
**Like the girls before her, she burned Jeremy's lies and that smile into her mind, so that way she would always remember.

**  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie  
**He had taken her heart, deceived her from the minute they had first met. Even though she was unconscious, her mind was still realizing everything about the way he had acted. He had showed her dreams that contradicted with the promises he had spoken both verbally and nonverbally.  
She realized now that it was all just a lie. Everything he had said, he had promised, was nothing more than that.  
**  
Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end  
**Jeremy tied a rope tightly around the girl's ankles and tied the loose end of the rope to a large piece of concrete. He knew they could have been forever, but there was always something about the girls he killed after Aelita that always reminded him of the pink haired girl he had killed out of love. Tonight was the end, he wouldn't date anymore girls in France that reminded him of the beauty he had lost so long ago to his insanity. Tonight, he too would vanish without a trace.

**  
This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life  
**He was about ready to dump her over the bridge, stopping when he felt an intence feeling of betrayal and sadness. He spun around and saw the pink haired girl staring at him, wearing that same pink outfit she had worn the day he had dropped her into the river and out of his life. He dropped the girl onto the ground and backed away, his eyes showing terror. "Aelita…" Jeremy whispered stepping back.  
The world had failed him, Jeremy realized, the world wasn't supposed to have brought back his darling Aelita. Not from her watery grave. Maybe if he tried to explain why he did it… no! He had chosen this path in his life, he would continue walking down it no matter what!

**  
The smile when you tore me apart  
**He couldn't help but smile that twisted smile as he tried to get rid of Aelita's ghost. Tonight, he would rid himself of two girls that had been part of his life. One girl, he had already let go and was willing to rid himself of once again. The second girl, he would get rid of that night and nobody would ever have a chance to have her.

**  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie  
**The girl moaned silently as she opened her eyes, terror filling them when she saw Jeremy trying to fight against the pink haired ghost. But now, she was an angel and all the other girls… they were angels too.  
Her mind wandered back to every promise Jeremy had made over the time they had dated. He promised her a life of love but all he had promised was deception. He had taken her heart and showed her dreams that she wished were real now. He had broken a promise and revealed all the lies.

**  
Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end**

The angel girls wrapped their arms around Jeremy and they all dove down towards the water. Jeremy screamed in terror and tried to get away, screaming something about how he was sorry. His screams, however, fell on the ears that had turned away from the warnings that could have saved their lives.  
Shaking violently, the girl managed to untie her ankles and ran as fast as she could away from the factory. Nobody believed her tale, even after girls had stopped vanishing mysteriously after they fell hopelessly in love with the boy known as Jeremy Belpois.

**lostmoonchild: Wow... that was kinda dark I think. They say there's a fine line between genius and insanity... I guess Jeremy crossed that line because he loved a girl who was just as smart as him. Anyway, read and review!**


End file.
